


Bad(?) End Olympus

by RosyPalms



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Hercules: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Facials, Harems, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Seduction, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: The Titans are free, Zeus imprisoned, and the male gods are put into chains. What does Hades have in store for the godesses left behind on Mount Olympus?
Relationships: Hades/Aphrodite (Disney: Hercules), Hades/Artemis (Disney: Hercules), Hades/Athena (Disney: Hercules), Hades/Demeter (Disney: Hercules), Hades/Hera (Disney: Hercules), Hades/Hestia (Disney: Hercules), Hades/Muses (Disney: Hercules)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Bad(?) End Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: His cock. He has his cock in store.

Olympus had fallen. Hera overlooked the carnage the Titans had wrought while she and the other goddesses were herded to the gates, or what was left of them. Zeus was sealed away, the other male gods were imprisoned, and the goddesses themselves were too battered to continue the resistance. The Titans had since moved on to lay waste to the mortal world below, leaving them in the custody of his minions.

Speaking of, the villain of the hour flew in on his chariot. His hair was blue flame, his robes bulky and black. The only thing more repulsive than his character was the triumphant grin on his face. He approached them with long strides and open arms. None of them said a word, none of them cowered. They faced their tormentor with straight backs and firm glares. Finally, when no one deigned to acknowledge his presence, Hades spoke.

“Hello, Ladies! It is my pleasure to inform you that Mount Olympus is under new management, effective immediately!”

His cheerful demeanor struck Hera as grotesque in the face of their misery.

“And? What do expect from us, Hades? Cheering? A celebration in your honor, perhaps?” she sneered.

The other goddesses murmured affirmation behind her. Even so, Hades was unperturbed. His grin widened, actually.

“Oh, there will be much cheering and celebrating down the line, I’m sure. But for now I think it will do to teach you lot who’s calling the shots from now on, and what good girls can look forward to.”

Hades undid the clasp holding his robes. The dark fabric hit the floor, and so did the collective jaws of the goddesses. A gasp went through them; a shocked gasp, but not because of Hades’ obscene audacity.

Hidden under his bulky robes was a body befitting Adonis! His chest and shoulders were broad, his stomach trim, his arms and legs strong; and then there was his cock. It was as if an artisan had taken a long piece of blue marble and fashioned it for the pleasure of women. It’s length, it’s girth, the dark tip pointing at the sky, it was all perfect.

Hera couldn’t help but admire the shape, the veins standing out against it, and the clearly swollen pair of testicles hanging in their smooth sack. He put Zeus to shame; and every other male god from what she had heard. To think that she had put up with Zeus’ poor performance for eons while a perfect pussy-pleaser was only a trip to the Underworld away.

The rustling of cloth and clattering of armor brought Hera back to her senses. She snapped her mouth shut, realized that she had been drooling, and looked over her shoulder to see what caused the ruckus. All around her, goddesses great and small were shedding their garments.

Aphrodite already being naked was hardly surprising, but the Muses, Demeter, and even Athena stripping in the face of that man was quite shocking. Hades just watched and grinned. Hera’s eyes glided across his body back to his cock, standing proudly. She couldn’t deny the heat she felt rising in her loins at the sight.

_New management indeed_ , she thought.

Feeling a potent mix of resignation and lust, the hitherto queen of Olympus let her robes slide off of her pink shoulders. Their conqueror watched and licked his black lips.

Hades let his gaze wander across the multicolored nubile bodies in front of him. Millennia had passed him by in the Underworld with nothing to fuck; now there was a rainbow of opportunities for him to work through the worst case of blue balls in history. He had to start somewhere, though, and while there were many temptations; Hera, his stupid brother’s hot wife, and Aphrodite, who had rejected him countless times, were within arms reach, but Hades knew he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself once he got started. Whichever goddess he picked would be in for a rough ride. He pointed at his chosen target.

“Demeter, be a dear and bend over for me, or better yet, get on all fours. I don’t think your legs will hold you for very long once I get started.”

No one had expected him to pick her first, not even Demeter herself. The green-skinned goddess was on the meatier side of things. Where Aphrodite was filled out in all the right places, Demeter was filled out everywhere. Uncharitable voices might have called her fat, but Hades considered her merely rotund, and when she presented him with her massive ass he really couldn’t think of a reason anyone would find her unattractive.

“It’s not like I have a choice in the matter,” she said.

Hades’ unwavering grin broadened when he met her expectant gaze. He got behind her, as the other goddesses looked on, and smacked her ass with his rock-hard cock.

“Of course, of course. After all, there is no way you would be interested in… THIS!”

Demeter cried out as Hades rammed his penis into her. Not only her compliance had betrayed the falsity of her protest; her pussy had already been shimmering with dew. Hades himself couldn’t help but groan from feeling the hot embrace of pussy for the first time in forever. His cock sat snugly in her snatch, and he didn’t fail to notice Demeter pressing against him. Whatever denials she might have prepared in advance, the lord of the Underworld knew that she enjoyed this. He chuckled to himself and grabbed onto the juicy green booty in front of him.

“Yes, this is what I’m talking about,” he declared and started thrusting.

It was fantastic; not only Demeter’s hot cunt squeezing his cock or the whorish moans that escaped her. There was the way her big ass jiggled every time his hips smacked against it, there was the sloppy sound of their coupling, growing louder as Demeter’s juices overflowed, and there was the audience, of course.

The other goddess were watching with single-minded attention. Some were acting haughty, playing at stealing glances, though Hades knew they never truly looked away. Some, like Aphrodite and even Athena, were watching openly; Aphrodite even went so far as to touch herself. Hera was drooling again. If these goddesses had had even a half-decent dick over the eons they wouldn’t have been so thunderstruck by Hades’ display, but as matters stood, it seemed that he was the proverbial oasis for a horde of thirsty bitches. The realization thrilled Hades even more than his first taste of pussy in ages. From now on, he would have all the pussy he wanted with tons to spare.

While Hades basked in his glory, Demeter was creaming herself on his dick. The spasms that shook her pussy were delightful, and no reason to stop thrusting, of course. She squealed and groaned in front of her fellow goddesses, tossed her red hair this way and that in her ecstasy, and wiggled her bouncy ass as if Hades needed encouragement.

“How’s it feel, Demeter? Tell the others,” Hades prompted without missing a beat of his thrusting.

The goddess growled, unwilling to answer.

“Tell them, bitch,” Hades commanded, punctuation the statement with a sharp slap to her green ass, “Tell them or I’ll stop.”

“No!” Demeter cried, “It feels so fucking good! This dick is divine!”

“Well, duh,” Hades mouthed before turning to their audience, “There you have it ladies. Do these moans lie?”

He picked up his pace then, drilling Demeter’s tight snatch ball-slappingly hard. The goddess of nature had no hope of keeping her voice down, not that she wanted to at that point.

“Fucking yeeeeeesssss… ah, fuck, another one!” she yelped before trembling through her third or fourth climax.

Hades had lost count, and he was about to lose his load. Feeling hot seed bubbling up was an almost wholly new sensation at that point. He postponed his climax for as long as he could bear it; after all, what were a couple of minutes in the face of eons, but when Demeter came again, completing the half-dozen, he had had enough of waiting.

“Gonna cum!” he announced.

The other goddesses leaned in closer. All eyes were on Hades’ thrusting hips. Plenty of goddesses were licking their lips in anticipation.

“Not… inside… ungh! Fuck!” Demeter grunted.

This insubordination surprised Hades. He had fully expected the thick goddess to beg for a creampie at this point. Clearly, he had not given her enough credit, but it hardly mattered. She was already his. She would be begging for cream-fillings soon enough; in a few days at most.

Regardless, this refusal was in itself an opportunity to show off to and woo the other goddesses, and Hades took opportunities as they presented themselves.

“If that’s how it’s going to be, I’m sure the goddess of harvest won’t mind me sowing my seed all over her green back!”

That said, Hades yanked out his throbbing dick and let it all out. He groaned with the pent-up desire of millennia as semen fired from his cock. He was so caught up in the sweet release, a stranger after so many years, that he didn’t even register the noises the goddesses all around him made.

The ropes Hades fired were as thick as jelly and rested heavily on Demeter’s broad back. Blast upon blast he fired, truly as if he were planting row after row of wheat on a field. By the time Hades’ shots lost some of their power, Demeter’s back was almost wholly covered in his spunk, and her round ass soon followed suit. Hades’ spurted for almost two whole minutes; two minutes the gathered goddesses spent utterly flabbergasted. Demeter writhed and moaned under the deluge of heat that splattered across her ass and back, even up to her red curls. The other goddesses marveled at the sheer volume of Hades’ ejaculate, admired the way his abdomen worked as he fired shot upon powerful shot, and deeply inhaled the rising scent of his potent seed.

Most impressive of all was that, when he was finally finished, Hades’ cock was not only still hard, it still stood pointing at the sky, only that the tip was still leaking a little bit of semen. Of course it did. Hades could only laugh inwardly at everybody’s shock. No single ejaculation, no matter how prodigiously powerful, could make up for the long abstinence that had preceded this one. His cock wouldn’t be going down any time soon, and he wouldn’t tire of using it, either. His balls still felt like bricks dangling from his crotch. Hades needed release; he needed it now.

“A fine start, that,” he said, nodding at Demeter, prostrated in front of him still, “who wants to go next?”

Hades chuckled to himself when volunteers started raising their hands.

If there was one goddess to trust with the reins in the bedroom, it was Aphrodite. Hades was happy to sit back, relax, and let the goddess of love, romantic and otherwise, drive herself crazy on his cock.

She was riding him hard, reverse-cowgirl style, and made no secret of her pleasure. One minute she was bouncing on him wildly, the next she was gyrating her hips to savor every blissful contour of Hades’ cock. All the while, her voice rang through Olympus’ halls, giving the sacred dwelling place of the gods the air of a whorehouse. It was just as well. Hades had every intention of making Olympus his personal whorehouse, after all.

For the moment though, he enjoyed Aphrodite’s work. Her pussy was as tight as they come, and slippery beyond belief. Her purple skin and golden hair made for a striking combination, and even though he couldn’t admire her breasts with her back turned as it was, he took great pleasure in watching her supple, pliable ass squeeze against his abdomen one moment and bounce nicely the next.

“AHHHHH, FUUUUCK!” the goddess screamed when she came. Her motion stopped momentarily, and while he couldn’t see it, Hades heard fluid splashing on the marble floor. Aphrodite had squirted. Before her body had even stopped trembling in bliss, her hips started working his shaft again.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Aphrodite, darling. Kind of a shame how often you gave me the cold shoulder in retrospect, don’t you think?”

“I fucking know! To think I could have had all this fantastic cock to myself… ngh! Fuck…”

She began gyrating again, with Hades balls-deep inside her. She peered over her shoulder. Passion burned in her eyes.

“Oooh, as for my enjoyment; it would be poor form for the goddess of love and sex to deny such things, no?”

She turned away and began to bounce.

“Hephaestus doesn’t even compare…” Aphrodite moaned.

Hades let his gaze wander over the crowd. Some goddesses were still trying to put on a stern face, but others had given up pretending. While blue, broad-shouldered Athena resisted the urge to touch herself, some of the Muses had resorted to fingering each other as they watched.

Demeter was watching, too. When their eyes met, she blew Hades a kiss behind everyone’s back. She had put up a strong front at the end, relatively speaking, but it was clear that she would not say no the next time they fucked. As if to make the point clear, the goddess of nature masturbated openly with a golden phallus, though no one payed any attention to her. They were all watching Aphrodite cream all over Hades’ cock once again. Her exclamations were music to his ears.

There was always more pussy, every one more willing than the last. Goddesses, nymphs, dryads, whatever they were, as long as they were the spawns of Olympus and had holes for him to fuck, Hades fucked. He never lingered, always on the hunt for another partner, another pussy to conquer.

Eventually, he stood before Athena herself. She had been in attendance for each of his conquests, and only now that he was standing right in front of her did she force herself not to rub her thighs together. Even so, they were stained with fluid, her nipples were hard, and her blue skin had turned a little purple around the cheeks.

She was tall, taller than Hades, had broad shoulders and a sharp face, but she also had large breasts and broad hips. Hades wasn’t going to put himself in Paris’ position, but looking at her up close, Athena had every right to be considered along Aphrodite and Hera as one of the, if not the most beautiful goddess. Her stern expression didn’t take away from that beauty, either. Hades met it with an easy smile.

“So, how do you want it, oh goddess of wisdom?”

She sneered, and it seemed like she might rebuke him, but the words dried on her lips when she glanced down at his cock; still towering with need as if it hadn’t claimed dozens of pussies that day already. Athena sighed, turned around, and climbed onto a divan, presenting her round ass to Hades.

“Just get this over with,” she said.

The humor of her saying so while her pussy was literally dripping onto the divan’s purple padding wasn’t lost on Hades. He guffawed as he came up behind her and slapped her luscious rear with his cock a few times. He was about to jam it in when something caught his eye. Between soft, blue cheeks lay another hole. It was the cutest thing, small and twitchy. 

Well, Athena had always been a hard-ass; perhaps it was time someone tenderized it for her. Whether it was or not, Hades decided to do it regardless. He put a hand on her blue ass and felt her tense, bracing herself. _There is no bracing for this, bitch_ , Hades thought with a chuckle. Athena’s head shot up when he prodded her sphincter.

“What are y- OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!”

With the juices of countless goddesses coating his cock, Hades was as lubricated as one could be, therefore, penetrating Athena’s ass posed no problem whatsoever. One strong shove and he was all the way inside her.

Hades groaned at the tightness, but it was nothing compared to the noise Athena had made in response to the sudden intrusion. She was shuddering still, staring at nothing with crossed eyes. Another strong thrust made her yelp. She blinked a few times, brushed curls of dark-blue hair from her face and looked embarrassed.

“H-how did you learn about my… preference?”

Hades almost broke out in laughter, but better to play it cool; let her think he was just _that_ good. He smiled an easy smile and winked.

“I can tell what a lady wants; what she needs,” he told her as he slowly pulled out of her, until his turgid glans was all that was stretching the goddess wide open.

He lingered and Athena grew impatient.

“Why aren’t you doing anything?”

“I’m only waiting on your command, Athena, baby.”

The purple on Athena’s cheeks grew. She balled her hands into fists. Her knuckles cracked, but finally she relaxed. Hades even felt her anus’ grip on his glans easing.

“Fuck me, please…” she said softly.

Hades, ever the showman, looked to his audience and grinned.

“With pleasure, though… what exactly is it you would like me to fuck?”

“My ass!” Athena blurted out, “I want you to fuck my ass with your burly, shapely cock, you blue br- OOOOOOOOT!”

“Why didn’t you say so from the start?” Hades asked as he laid into her.

To say that Athena looked good on her hands and knees with Hades’ cock plunging into her ass would have been an understatement; to say that she enjoyed it even more so. As hard as Hades dished out, Athena matched him. Their hips slapped together, cushioned only by her plush cheeks.

“Harder! Hades, fuck me harder!”

He shook his head at the blue goddess, but if that was what she wanted, he would give it to her. He heaved her further onto the divan and climbed onto it. Placing his feet on either side of her, he grabbed her by the hair, pushed her face into the cushions, and hammered her butt with all he had.

Athena didn’t comment, but she didn’t have to. Her moaning was just as whorish as Aphrodite’s at the peak of pleasure, and the dazed expression on her face, as much as Hades could see in this configuration, told him all he needed to know. Athena was a butt-slut, and his cock was getting her off. As if to match Aphrodite even further, when she came, Athena squealed and Hades heard the sound of liquid meeting marble. He would hear that sound several more times before he finally pumped the blue goddess’ asshole full of his spunk.

Some constants of the mortal world had sway on Olympus also, among them the end of day and rise of night, and as all days come to an end, the day of Hades’ conquest did too. However, he was hardly done enjoying himself. He was as horny as ever, even after taking more than a hundred women to the task. That was no problem, of course, since he had saved the best for last.

Hera was among those who had had to watch Hades treat their fellows to new heights of pleasure all day long. No matter how she glared at him, no matter what insults she hissed as he led her to their destination, she couldn’t hide her elation at finally getting to do it with him. Her breath quickened at his approach, her pink skin glowed stronger than ever, and her thighs were thoroughly drenched. Usually, Hades might have fucked such an obviously horny slut right where he found her, but there was only one place suitable for their first time.

“Ah! You dare defile our marital bed?”

Hades had shoved her onto the bed she had shared with Zeus for eons and was looming over her, savoring the moment. Surely, earlier that day the question would have been a hiss or a shout, but now she was almost purring, as if it turned her on, too.

It wasn’t like she was playing coy, either. She lay as she had landed, on her back, legs wide open. Her pussy was overflowing with juices, her luscious breasts were rising and falling quickly with her breath, and her glare as often as not rested on Hades’ cock rather than his face.

“Time to seal my victory,” Hades said, climbing on top of his brother’s wife.

“You will never be victorious, Hades,” Hera whispered defiantly, yet her voice caught in her throat when Hades’ penis touched her aching snatch.

When the sun came up the next morning, it was clear that Hera had been wrong. Her resistance broke upon insertion. When Hades had bottomed out in her, she experienced a better orgasm than in all the years spent with Zeus. It was almost disappointing how easy it was to break her in, but, lying on his back and watching Hera bounce on his cock in the faint light of dawn, Hades didn’t mind. There were worse things than your stupid brother’s whore of a wife being absolutely smitten with you.

They had done it all night long. For the first hour or so, Hades had buried the pink goddess under his bulk, but when it became clear that she wanted nothing more than to keep having sex with him, they switched things up. From behind, standing, against walls, oral, anal, and everything in between; Hera wanted it all, and Hades was ready to give it.

She was a loud one, and, while they had no audience in attendance, Hades knew that no one in all of Olympus had gotten a wink of sleep due to Hera’s orgasmic screams. She was insatiable, gluttonous, and knowing that his brother had never seen this wild beauty was sweeter than any wine.

Now he was relaxing while she milked his cock with her hot pink pussy. Still his erection was showing no sign of flagging, but Hera obviously didn’t mind. She hadn’t let him pull out for a while now. Her pussy was so thoroughly stuffed with Hades’ semen that it kept seeping out as they fucked. It was a mess; the best mess Hades had ever seen. He watched Hera’s titties bounce with a grin on his face.

“Cumming!” she screamed at the ceiling. Her whole body trembled on top of Hades. She ran her hands through her messy, golden hair, groaning deeply. When the climax subsides, she collapsed onto Hades’ chest, and for the first time in a while, his cock slipped out of her pussy. Immediately a torrent of his seed poured out of the thoroughly fucked hole, but Hades didn’t mind. He, as well as the sheets, were a complete mess already. What was some more cum?

Hera snuggled up to him. Soft breasts pushed against Hades, long legs and graceful arms enveloped him, and velvety lips kissed his jawline. Hera chuckled softly; it almost sounded like a cat’s happy purring.

“Satisfied?” he asked.

Another kiss; longer, hotter.

“For the first time in all my existence, yes.”

“Are you seriously telling me that Zeus couldn’t get you off once?” Hades snorted.

Hera rose far enough for him to see her face. Her hair was a wild mess, as if she had just faced a great storm, or as if she had just had the best night of her life. Her smile was brimming with lust.

“Not. A. Single. Time. It was always just in-out-done with him,” she said and lay down again, “Looks like I picked the wrong brother way back when.”

Now, those words, those were truly music to Hades’ ears.

Hades continued his sexual conquest the next day. Goddesses, no matter how inconsequential continued to fall to his unwavering erection. There were plenty of other pastimes available, of course, but why go for a chariot ride when he could go on a ride with Athena sucking him off as he did it instead? Why simply have lunch when he could have Aphrodite feed him morsels while Demeter worked his cock with her fat titties and a few Muses put on a dance show for him? There was never a reason to stop fucking, so he didn’t.

Naturally, some goddesses played hard to get, but that only made seeing them succumb to their base desires all the sweeter. Artemis, for instance, had dropped her clothes just as all the others had, but she had refused him on the first day. The second day, too, she snubbed him, but Hades felt her gaze resting on him while he got to know the Muses better.

On the third day of his conquest, he called her to Zeus’ former bedchamber, where the green goddess with the ponytail got to watch Thalia, heavy-set muse of comedy, literally singing his praises as he banged her into the sheets. The fact that the Muses sang where other women moaned like animals was something Hades very much appreciated.

Anyway, when Thalia was all tuckered out, Hades left her on the bed with a womb full of cum, and invited Artemis to spend the day with him. Her eyes kept going down to his dick, standing as tall as ever and glistening with the fresh juices of a Muse. She accepted the invitation, though she still played coy.

“I will not fall for your tricks, Hades. The others might be weaker-willed than I presumed, but you won’t get to me!”

Hades thought that her very exposed, very hard nipples were evidence to the contrary, but he kept that to himself.

“Of course, Artemis, dear. Just keep me company for a while, that’s all I ask,” he told her.

Hades led the way out of the bedchamber and tensed his butt. He wanted to give her something nice to look at, and she was looking. She was the goddess of the moon after all.

Hades pursued the same strategy as in the bedchamber. At this point, goddesses unabashedly approached him for sex, and he never refused. For hours, Artemis watched as Hades fucked Aphrodite’s face, enjoyed four holes of a Muse-sandwich, consisting of Calliope and Terpsichore, pummeled Athena’s hot pussy, and luxuriated on a coach while Hera sucked and titty-fucked his dick. He hardly seemed to pay attention to whether she was there or not, but on occasion, usually when one of his partners was thoroughly caught up in yet another orgasm, he would turn to her and smirk.

“What do you think? Can Orion fuck like this?”

Over the course of the day, Artemis’ resistance waned. When Hades was indulging in the ass of Hestia, yellow goddess of hearth and family, he noticed Artemis sitting not far away and rubbing her pussy. He flashed a triumphant smile, but upon seeing it, Artemis gasped, closed her legs, and looked away. Meanwhile, Hestia experienced another climax, and Hades was just about ready to bust another nut. He pulled out of her ass and coated her yellow butt-cheeks with his cream.

Hades finally got his way some time after that, when he was indulging in Demeter again. The thick goddess of nature lay on a coach, legs spread wide. Hades was holding unto her thighs and plunged into her tight pussy with wild abandon. Mother Nature could take a rough pounding, and she made no secret of her enjoyment.

“Oh, Hades, YES!” she cried out under the ever interested eye of Artemis.

Hades savored the feel of her quivering pussy as her orgasm ran its course, then continued his hard pounding.

“Demeter, is it really… _that_ good?” Artemis asked.

The other green goddess, still a little out of it after her climax, needed a moment to process the question. Then she brushed strands of red hair from her face and looked at her fellow goddess with unveiled astonishment.

“You still haven’t…? Yes! Artemis, poor dear, come here!”

Artemis shrieked when she was pulled on top of Demeter’s bulk. The goddess of nature handled her like a doll, and before long Hades was faced with a fresh pair of glistening green lips, waiting to get penetrated. Demeter ran soothing hands over Artemis’ strong back, even while Hades’ dick kept digging into her snatch.

“Invite him and see for yourself, Artemis. All I’ll say is, there’s a reason the rest of us don’t resist him.”

“Well, Artemis,” Hades said, cocking an eyebrow, “wanna see what all the hubbub is about?”

Artemis looked at him over her shoulder. She swallowed audibly, then nodded. Knowing he had won, Hades grinned and pulled out of Demeter. He groped Artemis’ butt, gave it a squeeze, and began nuzzling his tip inbetween her soaked labia. Artemis chewed her lips and whimpered in response. Once he sat snug, Hades braced himself and thrust, making the goddess of the moon’s eyes bulge.

His first few thrusts produced nothing but choked gasps. Artemis turned away, lowered her head into the pillows, and finally, after another deep thrust, groaned into the cushions. Hades and Demeter exchanged knowing looks. They knew exactly what a goddess trying to cope with the kind of stimulation Hades provided sounded like. For the moment, Hades just focused on pumping into her green pussy. Artemis was a tight one, but days of bearing witness to his glory had made her perfectly slick. She fit his cock like a warm, velvety soft glove. 

After he had given Artemis her first climax, Hades changed things up. Why enjoy only one goddess when there were two right in front of him, after all?

He would come to call them the green combo; Artemis and Demeter, both green, both tight. Where one was voluptuous and soft the other was shapely and toned. He loved spanking Demeter’s big booty for the way it jiggled as much as smacking Artemis’ tight hindquarters for the satisfying sound of it.

He fucked one at a time sometimes, other times he alternated between them. Meanwhile, the whorish duo moaned and made out with each other. Watching Artemis fondling and sucking Demeter’s big tits was just as exciting as watching the goddess of nature play Artemis’ tight booty like a pair of bongos.

While he enjoyed messy finishes when dealing with several women at once, during that first encounter with Artemis, Hades made sure to go balls deep before dumping another deluge of semen in Artemis’ pussy. The low, long whimpering noises she made when he flooded her womb reminded Hades of wolves howling at the moon. _That’s a happy bitch_ , he thought, snickering.

“Well, I’m glad we finally reached an understanding,” Hades said, pulling out, “I expect you won’t be showing me the cold shoulder so much in the future?”

Artemis pushed herself up on shaky arms and shot him a glance over her shoulder. Her face was graced by the same sultry smile that had become the default expression of goddesses who had had a taste of him.

“Obviously.”

Hades was about to get up and find some different pussy to fuck – he had spent the better part of three hours plowing those two – when Artemis spoke up once more time.

“By the way, to answer your question; no, Orion can’t fuck like that. Not even close.”

By the time all the goddesses had succumbed to Hades, it was clear that any pleasure he desired, with any goddess he fancied at any given time, was right at his fingertips. Even so, some pleasures were unique, necessitating the right woman and the right place. Standing above all others in this regard was Hera.

She was an excellent lay in her own right, but the fact that she was his brother’s wife sweetened the deal. Hades fucked her often, and it didn’t take long for him to find the best spot to do it.

He was making a show of it, outside of the former gates. With only one foot on the ground and the other leg draped over one of Hades’ shoulders, Hera took his deep thrusts with gusto. She moaned like a whore as her arousal trickled down her thighs and dribbled off of Hades’ fat, swinging balls. She was bracing herself against a rock, though not just any rock; it was Zeus’ prison. Hades was making his wife cream right at his feet, and there was nothing Mr. Thunderbolt could do about it. It. Was. The. BEST.

“Ohhh, fuck! Hades!” Hera cried out, writhing in her orgasm.

He admired her shaking breasts, especially her delectable little nipples. When the quivering subsided, he let the leg he had been holding onto down and continued to fuck her from behind. Hera fell into motion with him as if it were the most natural thing. Her slender back moved like a dancer’s as she plunged herself onto his sturdy cock. He slapped each of her plush cheeks and relished the playful laughter it earned him.

“You know, Hera, isn’t it about time you dropped the goddess of marriage title? As far as I can tell you are the goddess of cucking your husband, if anything,” Hades jested.

A tremor went through the rock he was fucking Hera against, but it was no use. Zeus could only stew and listen to his little brother banging his wife. Said wife squealed and giggled excitedly. She winked at him across her shoulder.

“We can declare you the god of virility while we’re at it! Has your cock gone soft at all since you took over?”

The answer was no, and he told her as much. Even Hades was surprised by this. He had expected to take a while to work through his blue balls, but weeks had passed, and he was still standing. There was hardly ever so much as a five minute break before some goddess or another jumped his bones. The ladies of Olympus had gotten so intoxicated with him that he commonly woke to a bed full of them waiting for him to mount them first thing in the morning; if they event waited that long. Waking up to Clio bouncing on his cock or Amphitrite, Poseidon’s wife, deepthroating him was wholly expected at this point. Even the volume of his ejaculations hadn’t lessened. Maybe he had had that power all along, but no chance to use it.

It didn’t matter, though. Sex felt as good as ever. Gods didn’t tire easily, making orgies, day after day, an acceptable pastime for everyone involved, maybe for eternity.

That was neither here nor there, though. Hera was tossing her golden hair and squealing; another orgasm, and Hades was just about ready to burst. Flooding her womb right in front of her husband was an appealing idea, as was blasting his load all over her sexy back, but ultimately Hades spun her around and pushed her to her knees.

“Oh, yeah,” Hera giggled, closing her eyes and opening her mouth wide, “give it to me.”

He gave it to her alright. His semen burst onto her face, smearing her delicate features with stark white, over and over again, until her whole face was buried in hot spunk. She opened her mouth, like parting the white sea of seed on her face, and unfurled her tongue. Hades put his cock on it and thrust into her mouth a few times for good measure.

When he popped from Hera’s mouth, Zeus raged in his prison. Both of them laughed at the tiny tremor he produced.

“Hades!”

Still basking in his pleasure and his brother’s misery, he hadn’t noticed the approaching duo. Aphrodite and Athena were naked, of course, but while a sexy walk was expected from the goddess of love, seeing Athena with her hair down, swaying her round hips and looking at him with bedroom eyes was still thrilling.

The goddess of love only ran a hand over his chest in passing. She was interested in the fat load on Hera’s face. The pink goddesses started making out right there in front of Zeus. Meanwhile, Athena snuggled up to Hades. Her big breasts were warm pillows against his body, as were her soft ass cheeks in his hands. His cock was squeezed between them, and frankly, Hades was surprised that she hadn’t dropped to her knees yet.

“What’s up?” he asked, squeezing her ass.

Athena’s smile warmed at his touch.

“We found Dionysus’ wine cellar. It’s stocked to infinity! The other goddesses are already pretty drunk, and Aphrodite and I thought you might want to partake in the revel.”

“You thought right,” Hades laughed.

What could be better than an eternal orgy? An eternal orgy with infinite booze!

He wrapped an arm around Athena’s waist and started walking back to the hall. He called Hera and Aphrodite over his shoulder. They were snowballing his load.

“Come on you nasty sluts, let’s get hammered!”

They followed once his load had been swallowed.

Later that day, overlooking the first drunken orgy of many to come, Hades sat on Zeus’ former throne. Zeus’ wife was riding him with wild abandon, Athena sat at his feet, sucking his fat balls, and his head rested easy on Aphrodite’s luscious bosom. He lifted a cup of excellent wine to his lips, admired Hera’s pink, bouncing titties, and smiled to himself.

It was good to be king.

**Author's Note:**

> I read Circe by Madeline Miller (highly recommend it), which put me in the mood for some Greek Myth stuff. On top of that, I just happened to have written something about Disney villains not too long ago, and someone was very pleased with the way I depicted Hades in it. Good vibes all around, and I leaned into those.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the multicolored ride! :D


End file.
